Lock Pick
Lock Pick is one of the six founding members of Odd Sorts; an initially small-league superhero team who go onto take the world by storm. A naturally powerful psychic, Hannah Gillian has a tendency to be arrogant and somewhat reserved at times, rubbing people the wrong way with her attitude problem from time to time. Despite these flaws, Hannah has a much softer side underneath the surface, and her brash outershell is used to cover up inner insecurities she learns to overcome as she comes to trust her teammates more with her secrets. Origins Hannah Gillian was raised in an unstable environment in the simplest of definitions. Her father was a member of the British Military, meaning for the first twelve years of her life, Hannah was constantly moving, starting out in Leith, Scotland and going from there to Britain, even spending several years in France and Bosnia during her travels. The youngest of five - and the only girl - Hannah was particularly close to her mother, Dana, an accountant who worked from home, who treated her with a degree of favoritism on the grounds of her gender. She remained close with her brothers, despite this, as a side effect of never having consistent friends; being particularly close with her brothers Sam and Freddie, whom were closest in age to her. From an early age, Hannah was considerably quieter and less boisterous than her older brothers. All five Gillian children were born with the genetic mark of being a 'Gifted Human', however Hannah was the one who put her telepathy into use in the most practical and direct way way. Unfortunately, this would lead to her discovering her father's lifelong habit of having affairs wherever they moved; something her mother had begrudgingly come to accept, as she had married him young. With her own middle name coming from her mother's full one - Dana Katherine Gillian - Hannah felt a sense of loyalty to her, which led to rifts developing between her and the Colonel. By the time she was nine, she and he had an often distant and difficult relationship, which often erupted into petty arguing over the smallest of things. Although all five Gillian siblings knew of their dad's 'bad habit', Hannah was the only one who dared confront him on this. When she was twelve, her mother finally decided the family needed to settle somewhere. Using inheritance from the death of Hannah's maternal grandma, Dana bought a house in Salford, where she and the children would go to live, whilst Col. Gillian continued his tours. The children knew this was so Dana could escape having her husbands affairs flaunted to her as per usual, but never spoke of this, instead wanting to protect their mother's already fragile confidence. Beginning attendance at a permanent high school finally, Hannah would befriend Christopher 'Toph' Marks on her first day, sensing his powers with her own mind-reading. Through Toph, she met his best friend Joseph 'Joey' Roach and in further years the three would end up broadening their circle as more and more inhuman students approached them: Maggie Castle, Gerad Pacheno and Sylvie Dawny. Over time, they would come to decide forming a superhero team would be a good idea. Although she initially only joined as a means to ignore her difficult attitude towards her father - and a way of showing him up by besting him in protecting the world - Hannah would slowly become a genuine hero, one whose vast psychic abilities would proof crucial as villains began to emerge from the woodwork... Personality Outwardly, Hannah is brash, confrontational and upfront to a point of being particularly irritating. She is brutally honest and refuses to mince her words; being direct in most situations, sometimes disregarding the impact of her words in the face of garnering the information she's looking for. Her telepathy helps with these matters as she's evidently capable of figuring out when someone's lying - and takes particular offense when someone keeps things from her. This primarily stems from Hannah's difficult relationship with her father - thanks to his multiple affairs - and she fears lies, thanks to the impact his behaviour had on her mother, in terms of eroding her self-esteem. This element is capable of bringing out Hannah's better nature, as although her defensive nature can be a curse to some, where her friends are concerned this is more of a blessing, as she's incredibly protective and thoughtful where they're concerned. She has a special closeness with her brother Freddie, and a similar bond with her best friend Sylvie, who she's willing to go to the ends of the earth for, both literally and figuratively thanks to her superheroics. An overachiever, Hannah always strives highly; be it where her powers or academic pursuits are concerned. She obsesses over school grades, and has a strong perfectionist streak, embodying a determination that sometimes rivals even Toph's where her goals are concerned. Part of this arguably originates from Hannah's fear of being taken advantage of; years of seeing her beloved mother put up with her father's poor treatment seems to inspire an independent streak that can be both impressive, and also frustrating. Initially, the only people Hannah ever seemed to want to depend on were her mum, brothers and Sylvie; creating an intentional distance between her and her teammates. Despite this, Hannah's reasoning is understandable, and comes from the pain of seeing her mother humiliated by her father's behaviour (something she both fears and despises). Deep down, Hannah arguably loves her father - embodying elements of his headstrong, cunning nature more so than any of her brothers - but struggles to overcome her deep seated resentment of his constant wandering eye. Even when Colonel Gillian ceases his tendencies to disregard monogamy, she remains mistrustful and incessantly protective where her mother's feelings are concerned. While she often acknowledges she wishes she could make peace with her father, her realistic nature means she's also capable of admitting it'll take years; perhaps even decades, before she's capable of letting her intense resentment fade away. Her tendency to hold grudges both benefits and hinders her at the best of times. A fastidious, thorough individual, Hannah refuses to give up pursuing whatever task she's settled on completing; but this also creates a single-mindedness to her character that can be blinding, and renders her incapable of letting petty inconveniences go. Powers * Telepathy * Empathy Category:Hero Category:Odd Sorts Category:Psychic Category:New Eve Category:Telepath Category:Empaths